Asking Questions
by ThePunkHippie
Summary: Allison wants to know what happened between Derek and her Aunt Kate so she gets Stiles to ask him


Asking Questions

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else

Warning Slash but not till the end

Flames will be used to cook marshmallows

Critiquing is fine

Allison's POV

After what happened to Aunt Kate I really don't want to be like that. After I heard that she used to date Scott's friend Derek whom I saw her lock up in our basement. I don't want to end up like that with Scott. I think I should find out what happened between her and Derek. Though, Derek's never really liked me. Now that he's the big bad wolf that doesn't help me not get killed. I would ask Scott but that would make things really awkward between us. You don't really want to tell anyone that you're worried you might try to kill them. I would ask Jackson but no one's seen him in two weeks. I would ask Stiles but, wait... there's no reason I can't ask Stiles. I don't know him very well though. I'm sure he could go talk to Derek and not get killed. They used to be friends. With Alpha's though you never know. So I'll ask him.

Stiles' POV

It's understandable that Allison asked me to talk to Derek I mean I don't want to talk to him myself. Not to mention he's never liked her. I never knew that Her Aunt Kate and Derek used to date. This is weird because she's like 40 or something. Not to mention that it makes her even more crazy than Scott said. So now I'm driving to the Hale house, reluctantly.

When I got there I opened the door to the Jeep, got out and yelled "YO DEREK!"

He yelled back from within the house "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

I yelled back "I'm not here to fight" then I added "NO REASON TO KILL ME OR ANYTHING"

He walked out of the house and said "deal" then added "You're smarter than I remember" and smirked.

I kept my distance and stayed close to my Jeep while I told him "I just want to ask you a question or two"

He growled "Which is it one or two"

I replied "fine two, yeesh"

He was even more testy than I remember when he said "Well get on with it" I didn't even know that was possible.

I asked him "What happened between you and Allison's Aunt?"

He got all huffy and replied "I thought she was my mate but she was using me to kill members of my family and eventually me"

I awkwardly replied "Well that must've sucked"

Back to his temperamental self he replied "Well what's you other question?"

I sucked air in then asked "Who did you love more?"

He stalked over to me which was scary and attractive at the same time. I tried to ask 'What are you doing' but as soon as I opened my mouth to speak he told me to "Shut up" so I closed it. Then he grabbed hold of my shirt, pushed me against my Jeep and crashed his lips against mine. We stood there making out for I don't know how long. The only thing that was on my mind at the time was him. My hands were on the back of his neck. One of his arms was snaked around my waist, the other remained on my chest and it was all very very good. He hasn't kissed me since he became the Alpha. In between kisses I told him that I needed to go and I was skipping school. It was completely ignored until I mentioned that Scott might come looking for me thinking he had killed me. Then everything stopped and I told him "I might visit you again unless I hear any more Animal attack stories about you"

He started laughing and I couldn't tell if he was laughing at my stupidity or my not liking of people being murdered. But anyway I didn't find it funny. So I got back into my Jeep and asked him "Are we together again?"

He replied "Maybe"

Then one last kiss and I drove off.

When I got to school I dealt with the teachers telling me off. Then I went and told Allison Derek's story. When I went to go talk to Scott his first reaction was "Dude, where were you"

I told him "I just slept in" which was different, usually he's the one hiding stuff. Then he started off on how there was another 'animal attack' and how Derek is horrible.

But that night I still left my bedroom window open for him like I used to even though I hated myself for it.

Author's Note: If this is anything like anyone else's I promise it was an accident, first teen wolf fic, mostly written at 4 in the morning so critiquing is good


End file.
